


Accident

by Fandoms_Are_Life37



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Accidents, Angst, Don't Judge Me, Don't Read This, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Sad, Short, Short One Shot, Unhappy Ending, it's terrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24649849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandoms_Are_Life37/pseuds/Fandoms_Are_Life37
Summary: Y/N gets word about a terrible, terrible accident
Relationships: Sheldon Cooper/Reader





	Accident

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Major character death, sad, angst
> 
> Word count: 238
> 
> Read Time Estimated: 1 minute 20 seconds

A knock at the door startled me. That wasn't Sheldon, he would have done the cute knock he always does, and he has his own keys. I wish it were Sheldon, after all, he was just doing some sort of experiment, he should've been home hours ago.

I walked to the door, sleepy and worried. Who the heck comes to your door at 3:20 in the morning?

I swung open the door to see a police officer. Why were the cops here?

"Are you Miss Y/N?" He asked in a gruff voice.

"Yeah," I yawned, "can I help you?"

"Miss, do you know a Dr. Sheldon Cooper?"

I nodded. "Yes. What kind of trouble did he get himself into this time? Is he in jail? I'm going to kill him, I swear."

"You won't have to, miss. He's already dead."

My earth shattered and suddenly I wasn't tired anymore. Dead? Sheldon? How could my fiancée be dead? "I'm sorry, I don't understand. He's not dead, he's doing his experiment."

"Not anymore," the officer bitterly laughed, "the experiment blew up in his face. Literally. He died in the explosion. He's the only death, but he took out a chunk of the building. Is about time. The guy was insane anyway."

"No," I whispered, "he wasn't insane. His mother had him tested."

Suddenly the full weight of what happened crashed down on me.

Oh my god, Sheldon Cooper... is dead!


End file.
